Sex in Christmas
by kamilabpp
Summary: No fue el tiempo de mi distracción tan largo, ya que pasando unos cuantos segundos alguien me abrazó por detrás, rodeando sus brazos por alrededor de todo mi cuello presionándome algo fuerte.


**Hinata's POV**

Di vuelta a la siguiente página de la revista. Ésta revista no era tan interesante como las demás, pero no tenía mucho que hacer esta noche, ya que mi novio tenía algunos asuntos con unos amigos que arreglar y ésta mañana me había avisado que no lo tendría para hoy éstas horas; y mi madre ya me había visitado un día antes y como no sabía del inconveniente con mi novio hasta ésta mañana no pude comunicarme con ella para que me visitara.

Era noche buena, y estábamos a vísperas de navidad. Yo estaba en la sala de reuniones, la cual estaba desolada. Me vine aquí en razón de que me concentraba muy bien y no había nadie que me molestara. A parte de eso muchos personas estaban saliendo para ir de compras o varias cosas para celebrar el siguiente día, así que yo me había quedado con la sala para mí sola, sentado en uno de los dos sillones grandes que estaba del lado de la puerta —la cuál olvidé cerrar—. Yo tenía las piernas cruzadas en una posición —que a mi parecer— algo cómoda, donde reposaba la revista que leía.

Perdido en mis pensamientos levanté la mirada hacia la ventana, quedando en bobada por la maravillosa nieve de color blanco que caía, dando vida a aquella oscura noche.

No fue el tiempo de mi distracción tan largo, ya que pasando unos cuantos segundos alguien me abrazó por detrás, rodeando sus brazos por alrededor de todo mi cuello presionándome algo fuerte. Ésta colonia no podía ser de nadie más que-

"¡Hinata!", escuché ese grito de mi nombre cerca de mi oído; antes de que me dejara terminar mi conclusión en mi mente, casi reventando mi tímpano. Mi deducción parecía ser correcta, aunque algo confusa; en mi mente no estaba otra persona, solamente me imaginaba que era mi novio: Naruto.

Volteé un poco mi cabeza para afirmar su presencia, mostrándole una gran sonrisa acompañada de un rostro de mera emoción, estaba muy sonrojada. "Na-Naruto", le contesté con un tono de voz muy bajo tartamudeando, el estaba demasiado cerca y no parecía notarlo, cada vez se acercaba una pulgada mas y mas, estaba tan nerviosa que todo se volvio negro y me desmaye en el sofa  
"hey Hinata, estas bien?" Sentí que me sacudieron, entonces desperté y me senté encontrando a Naruto a mi lado  
"S-si" le conteste

"Wow de veras cuando te halago por verte linda no miento."

Me sonrojé al escucharlo halagarme en un solo diálogo.

" ¿q-qué ha-haces aquí? ¿No estabas arreglando asuntos con algunos amigos?", pregunté.

"Sí, lo hice. Se supone que íbamos a viajar a pasar tiempo con los amigos ahí", pegó un brinco hacia el sillón quedando más cerca mío. Cuando terminó de acomodarse regresó su mirada llena de ternura hacia mí, "pero preferí pasar mi navidad aquí, estando contigo."

"No tenías por qué haberte molestado.", dije con un tono de voz afectuoso y culpable.

"Pero quería estar aquí para festejar contigo. Lo siento pero no me pude resistir a tus encantos y regresé lo más rápido que pude." Instantáneamente me ruborice mas de lo que estaba por ese comentario

"hay que disfrutar de éstas fiestas." me dijo

El se acomodó un poco para acariciar mi mentón y sonreírme. Acercó su rostro hacia el mío con los ojos cerrados, para implantarme un largo beso en los labios. Yo también cerré mis ojos para seguirle el beso; siempre lo hacía, no sólo para no ser descortés, sino que sinceramente disfrutaba más de sus labios con los ojos cerrados. Movió su brazo hacia mi mejilla para sujetar mi rostro entre el beso.

El roce de su mano, sus labios. Se sentían tan bien. Me gustaba tanto su forma de besar, fue tan tierno y delicado con eso.

En el momento que terminó separó sus labios de los míos, abrí los ojos. Naruto, con una gran sonrisa —la cual siempre tenía y me alegraba— en su rostro me volteaba a ver. Igualmente le sonreí.

"Eres tan hermosa...", pronunció aún acariciando mi mejilla enrojecida. "Hinata... disculpa por ser tan directo. ¿Pero te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?", dijo, con una voz seria y firme a la vez. Dejó de acariciar mi mejilla y volteó hacia otro lado. "No obstante, me conoces y no te obligaré a hacer nada que tú no quieras."

"Sí-sí lo haré contigo, Na-Naruto. No tienes por qué pedírmelo, somos pareja. A parte no es la primera vez que lo hacemos."

Él me sonrió humildemente, antes de formularme una pregunta. "¿Puedo empezar ahora?"

"¡E-E-Espera!", le dije. "¿Qué hay de la puerta?", pregunté antes de señalar la inmensa puerta de la sala de reuniones. La que, al fijarme bien, estaba cerrada.

"La cerré con llave antes de llegar a abrazarte; sabía que no te darías cuenta, ya que cuando estás centrada en tus pensamientos es difícil que tengas tus 5 sentidos en función. Por cierto, no tienes por qué preocuparte, además nadie nos verá. Somos de las pocas personas despiertas o estables en la Academia a éstas horas. Por suerte las habitaciones están lejos de la sala" susurró acercando su boca hacia mi cuello.

En el instante que llegó a esa parte sensible de mi cuerpo, abrió su boca para rozar y succionar mi cuello. En el acto me recostó en el sofá, poniéndose encima de mí para tener una posición más excitante, a mi parecer. Cuando dejamos de acomodarnos sentí que sus manos desabrochaban mi chaleco, mientras besaba mi cuello. Y mientras hacía eso, también me hacía cosquillas con su nariz, provocando un sonrojo más fuerte en mí.

Al terminar de desabrochar mi chaleco se separó un poco, a una distancia contigua, donde ambos sentíamos la respiración recurrentemente acelerada del otro.

"Hace frío... ¿segura que tu cuerpo aguantará?", preguntó muy cerca de mí, preocupado.

"Qui-quiero seguir.", le dije para que no se detuviera.

" Tienes suerte de tener al novio más caliente que pudieras conocer.", se divirtió con ese comentario sonriéndome de manera idiota. El se volvieo a acercar a mí para darme otro beso corto y sensible, que tanto me encantan, en los labios.

Al separarse de mí sus labios tronaron con los míos haciendo un diminuto ruido.

"De acuerdo, seguiré haciéndolo. Te juro que te haré sentir especial."

Sentir el rozar de sus manos por mi torso. Cuando llegó a mi cintura jaló mi camisa hacia arriba, apartándola de mí y arrojándola hacia otro lado. Se agachó para comenzar a besar mi pecho no sin antes quitar mi ropa interior superior con cierta dificultad, abrió su boca para bajar besándome. Su objetivo era excitarme, y por supuesto que sabía cómo hacerlo a la perfección.

Gemí, al sentir que su lengua bajaba cautelosamente hacia mi estómago, y de ahí a más para abajo. Yo sabía a qué lugar se dirigía. Cuando llegó muy abajo, se levantó para quitarse su chaleco y su camisa para arrojarlas junto a mi ropa retirada. "Esto estorba", se expresó.

Posteriormente de hacer eso, se agachó nuevamente, ésta vez para respirar cerca de mi estómago y reír, como siempre mi respuesta fue un rubor en mis mejillas. "Tu olor es dulce.", susurró con un tono de voz frágil. Movió sus manos para desabrochar mi pantalón, y lo bajó junto con mi ropa interior.

Se quito su pantalón junto con su bóxer arrojándolos, mostrando su grande erección. Me volví a acomodar en la misma posición de hace un momento.

Puso cada uno de sus brazos a un lado de mi cabeza, quedando encima de mí, contemplando mis ojos de la misma manera en la que yo contemplaba los suyos. "¿Estás segura que quieres que siga con esto?", repitió prudente.

"S-Si Na-Naruto" insistí.

Con sus brazos tomó mis piernas, obligándome a rodear su cuerpo con ellas, mientras acercaba su miembro erecto para meterlo dentro de mí. "Ok. Seré cuidadoso, te lo juro.", se sostuvo del sofá para no presionar tanto mi cuerpo con fuerza. Para tener un mayor soporte yo rodeé mis brazos por su cuello antes de que empezara a moverse dentro de mí.

Introsujo su gran miembro por dentro de mí. Volví a gemir, lo cual era imposible de no hacer con miembro tan grande dentro de mí.

"Na-Naruto" Susurre con voz débil aun así disfruté de decir su nombre cuando se iba adentrando cada vez más en mí.

Seguía metiendo su miembro lentamente, aumentando ligeramente más la velocidad a cada segundo.

"Me encanta que digas mi nombre.", seguía susurrando en mi oído con una sonrisa chistosa en su rostro.

Movía su cuerpo para pegarse con el mío a una velocidad ascendiente, eso me excitaba, me ponía muy caliente. Hacerlo con Naruto era una experiencia única que me hacía sentir. Él es la persona más especial para mí.

Iba aumentando la velocidad. Me hacía gritar más y más gemidos consecutivos. Volviendo a repetir su nombre con un tono de placer.

Él hacía lo mismo mientras me hacía el amor cada vez más rápido para aumentar la pasión.

"A-ah...Hinata!..."susurró en mi oído con complacencia.

Eso me ponía; era evidente, dado que él conocía la mayoría de mis debilidades.

Mis gemidos y gritos de placer se volvían cada vez más altos; no podía evitarlo, pero me fascina la forma en la que Naruto lo hace. Él parecía disfrutarlo más que yo, porque su cara reflejaba una inmensa felicidad acompañada de una mirada de un chico afortunado.

"Na-Narut-to... estoy por llegar.", indiqué, en un gran punto de excitación.

"¿Tan pronto?", me sonrió dichoso "De acuerdo.", dijo antes de aumentar el ritmo en el que me lo así para hacerme llegar más rápido.

Ciertamente, eso aumentaba la excitación en mí. Es imposible no excitarse con el rozar de sus brazos, y menos en mis partes sensibles. Prometiendo con lo que dije, en seguida llegue al clímax.

Se agachó para abrazarme de igual modo que yo lo hacía con él, pero Naruto rodeó sus brazos por alrededor de todo mi pecho, acurrucándose en mi pecho, apretándome muy fuerte. Era un pequeño dolor, pero era un dolor placentero. Aquél de que la persona que más amas se aferre lo más fuerte que pueda y haga lo posible por estar contigo, sin dejarte ir, a pesar de nada.  
_  
La sensación sentía muy bien, yo era muy feliz con sus brazos alrededor de mí._

"Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero eres lo mejor para mí, Hinata."

"También lo eres para mí, lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida."

Levantó la mirada y me mostró una humilde sonrisa, la cual provocó en mí una gran emoción interna.

"Estoy por terminar", continuaba moviéndose dentro de mí, metiendo y sacando su miembro rápida pero cuidadosamente.

Dando prolongación a su técnica yo gemía su nombre con un gran deleite, cosa que a él le fascinaba oír.

"La verdad quería durar más, pero no puedo resistirme a excitarme más cada vez que pronuncias mi nombre con esa emotividad. Se ve dulce en ti.", decía mientras me miraba a los ojos aún abrazándome. "¿Puedo hacerlo dentro de ti?"

"Por supuesto. Conoces bien que yo te permito que lo hagas."

Persistía penetrándome suavemente, cuando de pronto gimió —algo no muy recurrente en él—. Empezó a salir el líquido blanco y caliente de su pene —lo estaba sintiendo dentro de mí—, provocando más excitación en mí, y obviamente, un gemido muy fuerte. "Hinataa...", gimió mi nombre en un gran momento de placer para él.

Cuando terminó de eyacular sacó cuidadosamente su miembro dentro de mí. A fin de eso se recostó encima de mí, satisfecho por su 'trabajo'.

Ambos respiramos aceleradamente. Naruto me miraba a los ojos, su sonrisa reflejaba mera sinceridad e inmensa felicidad, al igual que la mía. Puse una de mis manos en su nuca, para acariciar su cabello mientras rascaba su cabeza.

"Te amo demasiado, Naruto." Susurre con timidez sonrojándome intensamente.

"Y yo te amo a ti, Hinata."

Ambos sellamos ese momento hermoso con un pequeño beso en los labios del otro, mientras nos sonreíamos alegremente.


End file.
